Tj's World: Modem Mayhem
We will not stop wating until Tj's World: Modem Mayhem arrives! This article or section contains information about scheduled or expected future product(s). It is likely to contain speculation and rumored information and the content may change dramatically as the product release approaches and more accurate information becomes available. Tj's World: Modem Mayhem 250px Poster Directed by TjsWorld2011 Produced by Ntpockets Written by Michael Collington Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Editing by Dr2lol Studio Nickelodeon Movies TjsWorld2011 Pictures Distributed by Paramount Pictures Release date June 26, 2013 Preceded by Tj's World: Across The 2nd Dimension Tj's World: Modem Mayhem is an upcoming 2013 American animated 3D action comedy film based on the Nickelodeon animated television series Tj's World. The film deals with the plot of how Tjdrum and Ccmater2 are transported into the Internet, giving Geek Guy an oppurtunity to escape into the real world in order to have his vengeance on both the Internet and the real world for locking him up, so Tj and Cc realize that they need to stop him. Production for the film began after what would have been the reboot of the series, Tj's World, was cancelled in August 2012, and TjsWorld2011, the director of the film, suggested that they have MJ and Kirby, characters on he and Brashgirl901's 1990s TV series PuffRuff School, be featured in the film. He also suggested that they use the original storyline for Greeny Phatom The Movie 2 for this film. It will be the second of the Tj's World series to have a 2:39:1 aspect ratio. The film was originally planned to be released in theaters on May 17, 2013, but was changed to June 5, 2013, July 19, 2013 and finally to June 26, 2013. Contents hide 1 Plot 2 Production 3 Marketing 3.1 Taglines 3.2 Trailers 4 Video game 5 Soundtrack 6 Gallery 6.1 Screenshots 6.2 Posters 7 Trivia 8 Comments Plot Edit Please don't tell me about what goes on later in this transcript or plot, okay? This article or section contains possible spoilers. It is likely to contain details giving away the entire story of the product. For your "safety", we advise you to stop reading in the middle of the transcript. Good luck. The film begins as we see Geek Guy, aged 17 robbing all of Denver Bank's money in 1995, until he is caught by the police. He runs off into a Breakfast Buy and runs into a computer on accident, causing another computer on a higher shelf to fall onto it on its display and create a portal to the Internet. Geek Guy walks into the portal and finds himself in a small city, only to be caught be the Internet Police and thrown in Internet Jail. He falls out of a tube into a prison cell where another prisoner, Brad is. He quickly becomes friends with Geek Guy, who makes him his accomplice. 18 years later, in 123 Tj's World, Tjdrum and Ccmater2 are bored with nothing to do, until they come up with an idea to film Santed Sailor and Jtmurd messing around with a test dummy. Once they come back, they put the USB in the computer onto the video camera, and Tj opens up BlueTube to upload it. However during uploading, their computer freezes and shuts down, and it also shuts off the power in the room. But after a few seconds, the computer has a blinding white flash that begins to suck up random things in the room. Tj and Cc try to escape, but fail and get sucked in. They end up in an entrance high up in the sky to the Internet, and a computer asks Tj what computer they use. Tj answers Windows XP, and the computer opens up a spacecraft that looks like and escape pod. Once they enter, the door behind them closes, and the spacecraft rotates to the left. Cc asks what's going on, and he slips backward, causing his head to hit the launch button. They look far off through the windshield and see that a door is opening. Suddenly the spacecraft begins to fly forward and it passes through the door. Tj and Cc try to stop the ship, and they spot a control stick. Tj tries to look for an airport to land at, but there isn't any. He says that the only way they're going to stop the ship is to crash into the ground. Meanwhile, at a nearby house, MJ is reading a magazine when she is interrupted by the crash, shutting off the power for a split second. She looks out her window and sees smoke coming out of the spacecraft. She immediately runs downstairs to the living room and tells her boyfriend Kirby that there's a spaceship that just landed on the outskirts of the neighborhood, but Kirby doesn't believe her. MJ grabs him anyway and ushers him to their car. Their car drives to the playpark parking lot, and they get out. MJ hurries him over to the crash site to see what could be inside. Once they reach it, they discover that the spacecraft has made a crater in the ground, and they go in. They run over to the side of the craft and open the door and find Tj and Cc inside. They wake them up and Tj asks what's going on. MJ tells them that they're in the Windows XP server, and Cc asks them if they could stay at their house for a while. MJ and Kirby say yes, and they take Tj and Cc back to the house. More coming soon! ProductionEdit Main article: Tj's World (film) Paramount Pictures, Bad Robot, Nickelodeon Movies and TjsWorld2011 Pictures were producing Tj's World, a traditionally animated reboot film of the series. But, in August 2012, TjsWorld2011 confirmed that they were cancelling the film due to it having a similar plot to the 2002 film Hey Arnold! The Movie, another film by Nickelodeon Movies. However, he announced that they would be planning a second sequel to Tj's World: Magical Adventure! A Tj-Tastic Movie, and that they were looking for what it should be. Titles considered were Tj's World: Surfer Iron and Tj's World 3. Production for the film began on August 31, 2012. The film was originally planned to be released on May 17, 2013, but was pushed back to June 5, 2013 to avoid competition with Star Trek Into Darkness, but was later changed to July 19, 2013 to avoid competition with another Nickelodeon Movies film, Y-Guy: Back in Time,and now has a release date of June 26, 2013. TjsWorld2011 has also stated that this will be the final film in the series, due to the television series that the film is based on ending in 2015. They reused the original storyline Greeny Phatom The Movie 2 (also released in 2013) for this film. On October 14, 2012, it was announced that characters MJ and Kirby, characters from one of TjsWorld2011's previous shows, PuffRuff School, would be having roles as supporting characters in the film. Marketing Edit TaglinesEdit He. Is. Back. First, Wally the Great. Then, The 2nd Dimension. Now, they face an enemy who wants to take over both the Internet and the world. Welcome to the Server. The Tj's World saga is complete. This Next Viliain Won't Be Easy Enter the Modem: June 26th TrailersEdit The teaser trailer for the film was released on September 17, 2012. Two more trailers were produced, with the first being released on October 19, 2012 and the second being released on January 4, 2013. Video gameEdit Main article: Tj's World: Modem Mayhem: The Game A video game is in production and is scheduled to be released by Nickelodeon and Activision for Playstation 3, PSVita, Wii, Wii U, and Xbox 360 in May 2013. SoundtrackEdit Two soundtracks will be available from the movie. The first one, titled Tj's World: Modem Mayhem: The Soundtrack is scheduled for release on May 21, 2013 and features 3 songs from the film. The other is a score album titled Tj's World: Modem Mayhem: The Music by Mark Mothersbaugh, which will be released on the same day as the soundtrack, May 21, 2013. GalleryEdit ScreenshotsEdit Add a photo to this gallery PostersEdit Final release poster #1 Final release poster #2, with the original June 5th release date Final release poster #3, with the original July 19th release date Final release poster #4 Final release poster #5 Add a photo to this gallery TriviaEdit The Windows XP shutdown sound is heard when Tj and Cc's computer causes a power outage in the room. Originally, the producers were going to have a scene where Tj and Cc join the army as privates in order to stop the first phase of Geek Guy's evil plan, but it was scrapped. The Internet King, a minor antagonist from the Y-Guy series, makes a breif cameo as a "Wanted" poster inside the internet. He is also seen breifly inside one of the jail cells in the Internet Prison.